roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid on Talpa's Castle
"Raid on Talpa's Castle" is the sixteenth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The time has come to bring the fight to Talpa. The Ronin Warriors enter the castle, but are they ready to face the full force of the Dynasty? Synopsis The Ronin Warriors, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze stare up at the beam of light that is the bridge into Talpa's castle. Kento expresses his disbelief that the Ancient One is gone, Cye voicing similar sentiments. Ryo reminds them that the monk believed in them and got them this far. Sage states that the Ancient's spirit is with them, and now they need to take the fight to Talpa. Rowen adds that they shouldn't let this sacrifice be in vain. Yuli roots them all on. Ryo promises that they'll return once Talpa's destroyed, and they'll rescue all the captured citizens of Toyama, including Yuli's parents. Mia tells the Ronins that she and Yuli will wait for them and urges them to be careful. Ryo tells White Blaze to stay behind and watch out for the two civilians, then turns back to the bridge and asks if the others are ready to go. Kento's eager to get going while Rowen says to stay together. With that, the Ronins leap up into the beam of light and the bridge lifts them up towards Talpa's castle. Yuli wishes them luck. Mia sends a silent prayer to the Ancient One. Within the castle, Talpa mocks the Ancient One for challenging him from beyond the grave. Noting how the Ronin Warriors seem to be anxious to meet their demise as well, the Dynasty Emperor summon the Nether Spirits to hurry the job along. He sends them to stop the Ronins from reaching the castle, but orders them not to destroy their armors. Down below, Mia and Yuli notice a disturbance in the clouds as the Nether Spirits begin to surround the bridge. The Ronin Warriors quickly notice them as well, but are unable to do anything about it. The Nether Spirits begin to radiate with power as they fire energy blasts into the bridge, which Rowen indicates they're trying to destroy. Mia holds Yuli close for protection as the boy wonders what's happening to the Ronins. As the assault continues, Sage suggests they come up with a plan, as they're completley vulnerable at the moment. Mia pleads with the Ancient to help the Ronins. Suddenly, the bridge begins to flash the colors of the five Ronin Armors. Ryo asks what's going on, and Cye notes the change to the beam's light. Sage questions how, but Rowen pulls their attention to the Nether Spirits, who are being destroyed in waves. Once they're gone, the bridge returns to it's original color as everything settles down again. Yuli says that the Ronins are okay. Mia is relieved that the monk's spirit is still able to aid them. Inside the bridge, Cye and Sage start to relax now that the spirits are gone, but Rowen warns not to let their guard down, just in case something else happens. Talpa states how the spirit of the Ancient One has saved the Ronins again, but knows that his power will not be able to do so once the teenagers are inside the castle. He's confident that the Ronin Armors will soon be in his grasp. The Ronin Warriors emerge from the bridge and land on solid ground once again. Ryo states that the time has come, Rowen adding that they can't turn back anymore. But before they can do anything else, Cye finds himself having to quickly block an oncoming arrow, putting all the Ronins on the defensive as they're surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. The fighting breaks out at once, both sides giving it their all. Deep below the castle, the three Dark Warlords suffer in the Nether Spirits' dark and cavernous chambers. Talpa appears before them, letting them know that the Ronins have made it to the castle. Sekhmet and Kale ask for the three to face them and show off the new power they've been given. Talpa says that they will be given the chance and tells the Nether Spirits to finish giving them the power boost. The Nether Spirits obey, showering the Warlords with more power. Back on the battlefield, the Ronins continue to hold their own against the never-ending army of soldiers. Kento says that the soldiers are trying to tire them out. Rowen states that, considering they've been at this for a few minutes now, it's not so bad. Sage agrees it's time to turn up the power, and Cye suggests calling upon the armors. Ryo gives the command, and all five Ronins don their Elemental Armors. The battle begins anew, but this time the Ronin Warriors have a clear advantage. Rowen even unleashes his special attack, taking out a large amount of soldiers at once. Ryo fires off his own special attack at the castle itself, aiming to break through to Talpa, but it's reflected back at him, striking the ground and sending all the Ronins flying. Talpa appears as a hologram in front of the castle. Kento demands that he surrenders, but Talpa won't. He instead sends in their next opponents - the Dark Warlords, surrounded by the aura of the Nether Spirits' power. All three unleash their special attacks, and it instantly becomes clear that this won't be an easy fight as the Ronins are unable to counter. Ryo can't understand how they're suddenly so much stronger. Dais states to the teens that their fight will come to an end here, and Kale offers them a chance to give up rather than have to face death. Sekhmet simply mocks their courage. Their point made, the Warlords vanish. Sage and Cye both comment on the Warlord's new power. Kento asks what's going to happen next. Ryo says that they have no other option than to enter the castle. The Ronin Warriors approach the double doors leading inside. Kento proceeds to open the doors as the other four stand on alert. But the moment the doors are opened, the Ronins are pulled into an alternate dimension. Ryo orders everyone to stay calm and not fight the strange pull. Sage points out a dark swirl that's appeared before them. Ryo wonders what it is, but Sage recognizes Kale's power when he sees it. The swirl expands, covering the area in complete darkness. Sage instantly channels his light into the Halo Sword, allowing it to break through the darkness. He calls out to the others, but gets no answer except for a strange demon that appears before him, holding a sword. Halo barely has time to dodge out of the way as the creature swings his blade. The demon seems to vanish into the dark, appearing behind Sage and slashing at him again with his sword, this time making contact. The Warrior of Light isn't fooled by this mask, however, and demands that the Warlord of Darkness show himself. Kale continues to appear as the strange demon, contemplating the different ways to be rid of Sage. He unleashes his special attack, once again striking Halo back. The Warlord cackles as Sage fights off the bursts of darkness. Finally, Sage focuses and is able to sense where the real Kale is located. He aims directly for him. A single slash of the Halo Sword, radiating with light, ruins Kale's disguise, revealing the Warlord of Darkness. He commends the Ronin on his courage. Sage states that he's overcome his fear of the dark, especially as it's the quickest way to Talpa. Kale isn't worried, however, as the Ancient One is no longer around to help. But Sage is confident of victory. The two sides collide again, and though it seems the light will prevail, darkness soon proves to be the stronger force. And much to Sage's surprise, he finds himself struggling against Kale. Elsewhere, Ryo and Cye regain consciousness to find themselves trapped somewhere with an enourmous statue. Ryo barely has time to mock the decor when they notice that the floor below their feet has turned from solid stone to liquid, and the two are starting to sink into it. A voice cackles from somewhere in the room, commenting on their predicament. Cye identifies Sekhmet, and Ryo says they must be in his lair. The Warlord of Venom acknowledges that the two refuse to give up, even when they're about to die. Ryo tries slicing through the venomous liquid with one of his swords, but it doesn't work. Sekhmet, watching the two Ronins from atop the statue, tells them to accept that escape is impossible. He launches his special attack and hits both targets, sending Ryo and Cye flying into the venom. He states that the poison will finish them off, watching the teens struggle to stay afloat. As he sinks, Cye focuses the power of his armor. Above, Sekhmet enjoys his moment of victory, but immediately notices something happening below the surface. Torrent unleashes his special attack, freeing Ryo of the poison and lifting him away from the battlefield so he can continue on to Talpa. The poison gone, Cye prepares to face the Warlord of Venom alone. Sekhmet informs him that sending Wildfire away was foolish before launching his assault. Cye ponders how the Warlord could be this strong and can't get out of the way fast enough as Sekhmet uses his special attack again. Meanwhile, in a third part of the castle, Rowen and Kento stand back-to-back on a giant spider web. They make a couple of jokes about their environment. A voice questions the two Ronins, checking if they're prepared. Rowen questions the Warlord of Illusion's identity, which Dais confirms while at the same time issuing a challenge of finding the real him. Kento calls out that he found the right target, but only succeeds in attacking thin air. Dais tells them that finding him could be their salvation, but he's not about to make it easy for them as he uses his special attack. The two are battered, and Kento states that he's not sure how much more he can take. Rowen says they need to find the real Warlord, but Hardrock has no idea which one it is. Strata quickly comes up with a plan to use himself as a distraction while Kento prepares to strike. Rowen fires off mulitple arrows in different directions, knowing one of them has to land a hit. Annoyed, Dais strikes out at Rowen. Kento immediately tackles the one that assaulted his friend, knowing that this is the real Dais. The Warlord offers Hardrock a reward, but the Ronin refuses to fall for anymore tricks. Kento calls out to Rowen, sending him after Talpa, as he and Dais disappear. Strata thanks him. In the upper sector of the castle, Ryo runs through the corridor, searching for Talpa. He's suddenly confronted by the Dynasty Emperor face-to-face. Talpa expresses his surprise to see the Ronin and wonders why he's alone. Ryo goes to attack, but is stopped by Rowen. Wildfire is happy to see he's all right, but Strata states that he's unsure of how the other three are faring. Rowen then turns to Talpa and demands to know what his reason is for invading the Mortal World. Talpa says that the Ancient should have informed them of this all ready, but he does answer the question. Talpa explains that the Nether Realm has been expanding directly in proportion to the hatred that grows within the Mortal Realm. He shows the two Ronins a vision of the Nether Spirits guarding over the captured citizens of the city. Rowen asks why he's doing so. Talpa states that it is because it is the fate of all humans, as the Nether Realm feeds off their negativity, which allows him to create countless Nether Spirits and Dynasty soldiers. Rowen denies it, and Ryo says that Talpa can't get away with it. The Dynasty Emperor continues that his army will reach across the Mortal Realm, leaving destruction in it's wake, and will continue to do so as long as the humans have evil in their hearts. Ryo turns back to Talpa, swearing to defeat him and fulfill their promise to the Ancient One. Talpa expresses his curiosity at this statement and proceeds to send a vile wind at Ryo and Rowen. Talpa starts to tell the Ronins that they were foolish to confront him, but Rowen fires an arrow at him. This, naturally, annoys the Dynasty Emperor, who blasts Rowen. Ryo loses control of his temper and launches his own attack, only to get blasted out of the castle. Elsewhere, Sage and Kale, Cye and Sekhmet, and Kento and Dais all bring their fights out of the castle, the three Ronins seeming to have the upper hand at the moment. Down below in one of the Nether Spirits' chambers, Anubis senses the battles and urges the Ronin Warriors to keep fighting. He reflects on how the Ancient One has freed him from Talpa. Back in Toyama, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze continue to watch the bridge, awaiting the victorious return of their friends. Continuity *The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli crossed into Dynasty territory during the episode "Assault on the Dynasty." *The Ancient One died providing the Ronin Warriors a path into Talpa's castle in the previous episode. *Yuli's parents, along with the citizens of Toyama, were captured by the Dynasty in the first episode. *The Dark Warlords begged for Talpa to infuse them with the power of the Dark Realm last episode. Title With the bridge provided by the Ancient One's sacrifice to guide them, the Ronin Warriors enter Talpa's castle with the intent of hunting down the evil Dynasty Emperor and destroying him for good. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire - Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata / Sekhmet — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo - Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Kale — Richard Newman Dais — Matt Smith Narrator — David Kaye Quotes "Hey, guys, do we have a plan? This is bad! We're like sitting ducks up here!" :— Sage addresses the other Ronins as the Nether Spirits attempt to destroy the bridge. Cye: "We're safe!" Sage: "Heh, now maybe we can enjoy the in-flight movie." Rowen: "Hey, wise up. Anything could still happen." :— Rowen makes an excellent point. "Some welcome." :— Ryo, on Talpa's idea of a welcoming committee. "Not bad, though, guys. We've been here almost five minutes now, and at least we're still alive." :— Um, Rowen, surviving five minutes against Dynasty soldiers isn't much of an accomplishment. Cye: "So, do we knock?" Ryo: "No, we all ready know he's home." :— The Ronins try to figure out how best to get inside Talpa's castle. "Can't say much for your dress. Ah, but in the right light, you never know." :— Sage jokes about Kale's choice of wardrobe. "Can't say much for the decorator." :— Ryo makes a crack about the decor of Talpa's castle. Cye: "I've got this sinking feeling!" Ryo: "The floor's turned to liquid!" Sekhmet: "(laughs) You both have a firm grasp of the obvious." :— Sadly, Sekhmet's not wrong here. "Ryo, give my best to Talpa. I've got to flush a snake out of a slimy hole." :— Cye prepares to face Sekhmet alone. Kento: "Whoa, what's this, a trampoline?" Rowen: "Must be the playroom." :— The Ronins continue to mock the decor. "The Ancient One healed the hatred within my heart. Talpa's evil dominates me no more." :— Anubis, on his change of heart. Cultural References * Goofs Animation Mistakes * During his confrontation with Sage, the neckline of Kale's armor is flesh-colored, making it appear as though his head is actually detachable. Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Oops16neckline.jpg Trivia * See Also *Breaking Into Arago's Castle Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors